Love Of Lies
by newlovergirl
Summary: Johnny has a great job, what he thinks is the perfect love life and a wonderful son but what happens when things start to go downhill? What happens when he meets Alli and when he finds out that his entire marriage was all based on lies?
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**Diego's P.O.V**

It was time to get up but Mom wasn't acting like it. I shook her gently.

"Mommy time to get up." I said but she didn't budge.

I shooed her again, "Mommy get up."

"Go away." She whined.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

It was an early morning and as usual I was in the bathroom getting ready when I heard a voice.

I heard Diego trying to wake up Yamilex.

"Mommy, mommy!" Diego called happily_ , _his innocent, childish voice seemed to have a life of its own as it traveled throughout the house.

"What do you want, you little brat? Can't you see I'm trying to get some freaking sleep?" Yamilex said annoyed

"But Mommy it's the first day of school and two weeks ago you promised me that you'd take me to school!" Diego said sounding scared of what his mother would say.

"And right now I don't care about what I promised you."

I was walking out the bathroom when I heard my wife say, "Do me a favor and leave me alone."

I couldn't believe what Yamilex told our son. I was more than a little angry. Yet, I tried to keep a happy tone when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Diego, buddy do you want me to take you to school? Seeing as your mother won't get out of bed." I offered; happy to take him to his first day of second grade. But I was still upset at the fact that she was too lazy to take our son to school.

He sighed, "Sure Daddy."

"OK, now get out of here I need to talk to your mother alone." I said with a smile plastered on my face.


	2. Love Sick

**Abraham's P.O.V**

After I finished cooking breakfast for my fiancée of five months, I walked to our room – tray of food in hand. Opening the door, I was ready to surprise her until I saw that she was still sleeping peacefully in our bed. I knew that her tiredness was a result of her nerves but still, she had to get ready for her very first day as an elementary school teacher.

I know the perfect way of getting her to wake up.

**Alli's P.O.V**

I woke up as light kisses were placed on my lips. I smiled to myself and got up.

"Morning babe." I said with a smile.

"Morning sleepy head." He joked.

I yawned and did a quick stretch before fully getting out of the bed. I was a bit nervous because today was my first time as a second grade teacher. But my fiancé reassured me that everything would be all right.

**Yamilex's P.O.V**

"Great. Now he's going to bitch about what I said to that little brat." I whispered to myself

I watched as my husband walked over to me and sat down on the bed. Giving a small sigh, he started to talk.

"You know, Diego was really hoping you would take him to school today." He said.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, Johnny." I argued.

"That's because he wants you to hang out with him. I don't understand why you can't just be a mom to him." He argued back. He was furious but I could tell he was trying to be calm about it.

"But babe the only reason I even said that is because I have not been sleeping well." I said, laughing in my head knowing it was all a lie. He'd believe _anything_ as long as it came from my lips.

"You did not need to be mean to him. It's not his fault." He argued.

"I know that babe and I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" I asked, loving the fact that my husband was stupid enough to believe every word I said.

"No Yami I'm not mad. It's okay. Just remember he's our son." And those were the last words he said to me.

"Finally." I cheered once he walked out of our bedroom.

**Diego's P.O.V**

I saw my Daddy coming to my room.

"Diego you know your mom love you, right?"He said

"Yes." I said but continue "Is Mommy going to take me to school now?" I asked.

"Sorry but no she has not been sleep well." He told me

"What's for breakfast Dad?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking pancakes." He said

As soon as he said that we were going to eat pancakes I bolted up, jumping on my bed.

"Diego stop jumping." My dad said seriously.


	3. Late

**Yamilex P.O.V**

After seeing Johnny and Diego head out to school, I quietly headed to the bathroom.

10 minutes after fining my shower I was run around in my room with only a towel covering my body trying to find the perfect clothes to wear to see my boyfriend.

I finally decide on a plain blue blouse, black skinny jeans, and purple 3 inches high heel.

**Diego's P.O.V**

After eating breakfast me and daddy rushed to school thinking we were running late.

When I got to school I learned that I am in a Miss Bhandari homeroom class but she is running late.

My daddy really Ten minutes later, a very beautiful older woman with long black silks hair, and a woman's suit with short heels.

"Hello, class my name is Miss Bhandari." She said with the voice of an angel.

"Good morning Miss Bhandari." The whole class said back.

"Ok, I'm going to read the attendance and when I call out your name please raise your hand for that I can mark you here." She said to her class.

"Bryan, Vega"

"Diego, DiMarco"

"Destiny, Nickleson"

"Deja, Gomez"

"Maraya, Gonzalez"

"Francisco, Negro"

"Stephanie, Rodriguez"

"Wali, McKelvey"

"Alex, Pena"

"Alexis, Pena"

"Angela, Roldan"

"Willie, Wiggins"

"Oree, Martin"

"Tiana, Ayala"

After everyone finish raising they hands Miss Bhandari was going to tell us something when the principal walked in.

"Hello, children." Principal Simmons said.

"Hello." We responded.

"Okay, I believe I'll see you at the meeting, right?" He said to her.

"Yes, Sir." She called back.


	4. Little by Little

**Yamilex P.O.V**

Dressing myself in a knee length skirt, a flowing white shirt, and a pair of red heels I was almost ready to go. I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my long brunette hair and then I was on my way.

Hopping into my Nissan, I drove quickly and before long I was there. Greeting my secret boyfriend I pulled him into a long kiss.

"Hey baby." He said with a smirk. I smiled,it is so easy to have two guys at once.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

A long time had pass while I was at work and I checked the clock realizing that I needed to pick Diego up. Leaving my job I hopped in my car and headed to Diego's school as music blasted from my car.

His school wasn't too far away and I reached it in no time. Walking inside I found my son in the gym. The teacher wasn't in there, probably taking kids to their buses.

"Hey buddy. Ready to go home?" I said with a smile.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Let's go Daddy."

I walked with him to the car and as he got in I checked to make sure that his seat belt was on. It was so I put mine on and started to drive, music playing again.

After we got in the car Diego would not stop talking about is teacher. I learned that her name is Alli Bhandari and that she has dark skin, shiny black hair, and a beautiful smile according to my son.

"That's great son." I said with a small laugh. Seemed like he was going to like her a lot.

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and grin_

I sang along to the music until we had reached the house. Once we stopped at the house Diego unbuckled his seat belt and raced inside the house.

"Wow kid slow down." I said with a small laugh.

I opened the door and he walked inside.

"Dad, let's call Mommy." He said eagerly.

I gave him a small smile and said ok.

I grabbed my phone and she answered after 3 rings.

"Hey Yamilex." I said when I heard voices in the background.

"Babe what do you want?" I heard someone say.

"Who's that?" I said angrily.

"Oh um Johnny what? That's nobody, just someone talking to their girlfriend. I'm over at a shopping market right now what is it?" She asked.

"Diego wants to talk to you." I said.

I heard her sigh, "Put him on."

I looked at Diego and handed the phone to him.

"Mommy it's me!" I heard Diego say with a large smile.


	5. Wedding Planning

**Alli's P.O.V**

I sat down with my friend on the beige couch.

"White doves?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Alli this is your wedding. Get what you want. Oh and of course what you think your soon to be husband would like." She said with a goofy grin.

"I can't believe that I'm getting married." I said with a dreamy sigh.

She laughed, "Well believe it, because it's happening."

I smiled again then moved onto a new subject for the wedding.

"Music? That's going to be a tricky one." I laughed.

"Yeah especially when he's all rock and rap and you're all pop." She joked.

**Two Week Later**

Alli was sitting in her house, watching some cricket on TV when she heard the doorbell ring. Slowly she went to open the door to see her cousin Jessica with a big smile planted on her face. Her long shiny hair placed in a pony-tail. She gave Alli a hug and walked inside and they started looking at pictures of traditional Indian weddings.

"Kasie isa bare mem?" Jessica asked, pointing to a picture of beautiful flowers.

Alli shrugged her shoulders. The picture was beautiful but it wasn't her.

Her cousin sighed and then walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat as Alli kept skimming through pictures.

**Johnny P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since I talked to and seen my wife. I've tried calling her cell to tell her that Diego's school called and that Diego misses her. I look at my cell phone for the millionth time that day, wondering when Yami was going to call me. It would only be a few short days before Diego was going to turn 9.

**Yami's P.O.V**

I hadn't called Johnny in weeks, but to be quite honest I didn't care. I was having fun at Las Vegas with my boyfriend. The server handed me another drink, my 4th drink for that night and I practically chugged it down and continued gambling. I had won so much money already.

My phone ringed and I gave out an irritated sigh as I pulled it out. It was Johnny again. I hadn't been answering his calls but that didn't stop him from calling. I decided to answer this time.

"What's up?" I asked, as if I hadn't known what I had done.

"Where are you? You know Diego's worried sick about you?" He asked.

"Are you mad at me Johnny?" I replied in a soft voice. The soft voice that he always fell for.

He sighed, "Just come home please."


	6. Surprise

**I know I haven't update in a long time.**

**Alli's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sounds of a terrifying screaming, Abraham most of fall a sleep with the TV on for the fifth time in a roll. Getting out of bed putting on my rode I want to the living room and to my surprise where was Abraham's dad, Muhammad Ali a sleep on the couch.

"Mr .Ali , wake up." I said wondering why he was there.

"Leave me only." Was all he manage to say before going back to sleep.

"Get up and go to the guest room." I yelled, my face in disguse from see the side tables full of empty bottle beers.

"Don't wanna" He responded.

"Too bad. GET UP!" I said kind of mad at the old guy for sleeping on my two thousand fifty six dollar couch.

He didn't budge.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Yamilex hasn't been home in the past month. It worries me to but she calls to say she's alright very few days.

Diego won't stop talking about how Miss Bhandari would hold his hand if his partner, Maraya, wasn't in school. His little school crush seems to be rubbing on me cause I can't wait to meet her. Only a week of school till that happens.


	7. AN

**AN**

**I know the last chapter was super short compare to the others. But English not my first language or my greatest subject in school. I started this story to feel confidence about myself writing in English and it started working until the last 2 months at school. When I asked this girl to spell a word(snatch) I didn't know but she asked in how long I've been in U.S ,then turned around to my best friend , Allie, and asked her if she was hispanic and Allie said yes, then the girl proceded to asked her if she knew how to spell snatch. And it made me feel bad about myself ever since.**

**Going to be deleted in a week. **


	8. Adaptation or Inspiration Renew

Hey, Degrassi readers I was wondering if any of you would like to adopt the story or leave comments about what I can do next with this story? I have lost my inspiration and need motivation getting it back.

I was going to make this chapter replace chapter 7 but noticed if I did that people who leave comments under their log in account wouldn't be able to comment.


End file.
